chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caterina Crinamorte-Best
Caterina Fidelia Crinamorte-Best is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the eldest child of Ariana Crinamorte and Ash Best, and is thus half werewolf and half type 1 vampire like both of her siblings. She is imprintee and imprinter to Ethan Grey. They are married and have triplet children: Nickolas, Molly and Loretta. She has the additional ability of Molecular Manipulation. Appearance Caterina is tall, slim and lithe. When she first appeared, she looked like she was in her mid-teens instead of her actual physical age of 10. She has dark brown hair which waves slightly, and dark brown eyes, but her skin tone is light. Her expression is usually solemn. In her wolf form, her fur is yellow-white over most of her body, and white across her face. It is particularly thick around her neck. She is long and lithe in this form also. Personality Caterina is a solemn and serious young woman, who's often quiet. She's very private and would like to keep secrets, and is resentful of how a pack's telepathic link makes that almost impossible. She's often very shy, but she's not under-confident. She has a fierce streak. She can still get on well with others around her own age or slightly older, as long as they don't expect her to be an extrovert. Abilities Caterina is a very powerful being. She has inherited enhanced senses, speed and strength from both sides of her family, and she is particularly fast and agile as well as being a skilled tracker. Her skin is impenetrable and she can use her venom to fix it if it were damaged. She is venomous, inheriting this from her mother, and she can access this in her werewolf form too. She's always immune to the venom of all vampires. She also has a telepathic link with her paternal family, due to belonging to their previous pack. In addition to all of this, she also has the ability of Molecular Manipulation. She can manipulate the amount of energy molecules have, and the speed at which they move. She can use this to freeze objects and beings in time, and to freeze them by removing all of the energy. She can also cause objects to explode or even dissolve and disintegrate by increasing the energy and speed. Family & Relationships *Mother - Ariana Crinamorte *Father - Ash Best *Brother - Mick Crinamorte-Best *Sister - Rosa Crinamorte-Best *Aunts - Kitty Best, Sienna Best *Cousin - Tavis Best *Husband - Ethan Grey *Son - Nickolas Grey *Daughters - Molly and Loretta Grey She has imprinted upon Ethan Grey, and he has also imprinted upon her in return. They were best friends immediately, and have by now also been a couple for about half a year. They became engaged after only a few months, as Ethan proposed shortly after she told him of her pregnancy, and they were then married within a week. History and Caterina's wedding]]She was created using projection by Harrison Grey, when he realised that Ariana desired children but couldn't conceive because of being frozen in time by her vampirism. Caterina imprinted upon Ethan when she first met him, a few hours after she'd began to exist. He imprinted upon her in return the next time he saw her after having first shifted, which was during a coven party. They had been a couple for a few months before she became pregnant, and he proposed to her after she told him about it. They were married a week afterwards. Etymology Caterina is an Italian form of an originally Greek name, which means "pure". Her middle name, Fidelia, is Italian and means "loyal" or "trust". Her maternal surname, Crinamorte, means "death ridge" in Italian, while her paternal surname, Best, means "greatest, best". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 1